User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~
Why, hello there! Welcome to my Talk Page! Is there something you would like to tell me? If so, please leave a message at this right here Talk Page of mine and i'll try to reply as soon as possible! Please keep in mind to leave your signature or to put your username after the message so i can know who sent it. To put a Signature, please use the four of these ~ magnificent things or use the Signature button at the top after leaving a message. Goodbye, and have a nice day! Nice new name Nice new account name~ I like it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:10, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday! Thanx!! ~ ^^ Ais-chan it really means a lot for me ~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 2:30 PM, October 14, 2012 (UTC) My wishese did come true!!! THANKSS!! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Please Come. Hey Ais~ It's Me, Keeve. Just Wanted To Tell You That The Chat Worked And You Can Come. So Please If You Can Do Come~ I'll Be Waiting AngelKeeve 17:25, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Audiotool If you have any Audiotool problems, leave on my talk page. I'll reply you there. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 14:38, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Onigiri :" Yeah of course I remember you :D and yeah Im not that active but I try to go online sometimes :") Asian Cloud (talk)Asian CloudAsian Cloud (talk) 06:36, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Congratulations! Thanks~!! :'D It means a lot to me~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 11:49, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Ban here is screen sots of it Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 13:44, March 15, 2013 (UTC) here is the other guys swearing Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 13:52, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Solved Ya Ais~! Is the problem already solved in the messagr before mine?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 15:30, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ Nice done~! :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:14, March 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:16, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday~! I know I said it yesterday (today for you~) but HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!! I hope you will have a happy happy birthday day~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 04:23, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Ais! Hope you will be having a blast today! :D 06:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! hope you have a blast :D Your 12 now right? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 06:40, March 29, 2013 (UTC) 'Happy birthday~'. Hope you have the best day of your life. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 08:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) My Pleasure! :D And what! you are only 11 now! :O *that sure suprised me XD* 09:05, March 29, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 09:11, March 29, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! Hope you will have a great day in your birthday!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 09:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome~. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 09:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 09:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Ais!! I hope you have a nice day! 11:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi len :3 Haappy birthday :3 Have nice day :3 Fran~Chan 10:34, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Thank you for being a chat mod until now~ --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 15:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) New Round! I promised you in the chat to tell you when the new round would start. Well, I just posted it! It's a Ragnarok Round! Be sure to post your pic this time ;D SnowyBoy❄ 14:23, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Halo~ Not been on the wiki for sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long, so surprised to see that you changed your username. You probably don't even remember me though T^T KiyamaHirotoGenisis (talk) Hey! Of course I remember you. :) (You do not know how much trouble you put me through trying to find your talkpage!!!) Not been on the wiki for soooooooooo long, and seems like everyone left. So, when I found your talkpage and saw you changed your name I was like asdfghjkl; and facepalmed myself 100 times cause I already thought that you would have changed your username. Anyway, glad to know you still remember me :3 KiyamaHirotoGenisis (talk) Re: Hey! I just searched the wiki for your username.There was this fanmade team that had your name on it and I clicked on it, then it automatically went to this account. :3 *fuming fuming D:< * nothing~ KiyamaHirotoGenisis (talk) Hey, I wanted to check on you and see how you're doing these days. I also wanted to apologize. I lied. About everything. I'm not Keeve or victorellia or whatever. That is not me. I lied. I feel really bad about it and I'm really ashamed of myself. I keep coming here every once in a while because I feel lonely but you guys have every right to froget about me or yeah, I think you get what I mean. I don't deserve to be here. Umm..I don't expect you to forgive me or anything and you have every right not to but I'm really sorry. I miss you deeply and I hope you're having a good life, Aisu-chan. Ravenaru Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies. 22:54, June 22, 2015 (UTC)